One Sith
By the year 130 ABY, the One Sith or the New Sith Order had risen to take the place of Lumiya's Sith faction, itself the remnant of Darth Bane's Order. It is known that a Sith known as Darth Krayt began the order on Korriban, the ancient Sith burial world, at some point before 30 ABY. In this new Sith cult, many of the followers sported a red-and-black tattooed appearance and used lightsabers with a yorik coral-styled hilt design. This Sith Order was considered heretical by Darth Andeddu and Darth Bane.Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4 History The rise of Darth Krayt Darth Krayt, formerly Jedi Knight A'Sharad Hett, was the founder and leader of this new generation of Sith Lords. A witness to a galaxy deeply wounded by the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War, and the Yuuzhan Vong War, A'Sharad came to believe that the galaxy was fractured and weak, and that a single will was needed to make it whole and strong again. Equipped with knowledge gained from Sith holocrons found on the ancient Sith burial world of Korriban and renaming himself Darth Krayt after the fierce creature of his homeworld, he reestablished the order under his leadership and pledged to reunify the galaxy according to the will of the Sith. Krayt believed that the Sith needed to grow in strength over the decades, while the Jedi Order would become increasingly weakened and compromised by their lack of ruthlessness. When the balance of power had shifted sufficiently, the Sith would strike. Krayt's Order was founded before 30 ABY. Its agents, including Lomi Plo and Welk, were active during the Yuuzhan Vong War, and by 40 ABY, they numbered more than thirty. The new Sith were not connected with Lumiya and her plans to remake Jacen Solo, which led to him becoming Darth Caedus in 40 ABY. Vergere encountered Hett in Yuuzhan Vong captivity prior to the Yuuzhan Vong War, and had philosophical discussions with him, ultimately leaving him behind as they did not see eye to eye on certain matters. Lumiya apparently encountered him some time during the early years of the Yuuzhan Vong War, but opted to actively reject his vision for the Sith. Lumiya and Vergere were both unwilling to discard the Rule of Two and were not compatible with Krayt's Order. According to the Sith on Korriban in 40 ABY, it was believed that Luke Skywalker's Jedi would also grow in strength with time, frustrating the new Sith Order's long-term plan. Therefore they took advantage of Jacen's fall to the dark side, in order to pre-empt the Jedi, and effectively used him to deflect attention away from themselves. In 41 ABY with Darth Caedus's death at the end of the Second Galactic Civil War and with his apprentice redeemed, Lumiya's Sith, the last surviving remmant of the Order of the Sith Lords had perished, along with the Rule of Two. This was another presumed extinction of the Sith Order, little knowing that the One Sith were hiding on Korriban 11 years earlier. For more than a hundred years, Krayt grew and strengthened the Sith on Korriban, surreptitiously planning to bring its vision of peace and order to the galaxy. While the order grew in secret, Krayt attempted to heal the wounds inflicted upon him by the Vong, going into lengthy stasis-treatments and conferring only with his most trusted servant, the first Darth Wyyrlok.Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5 Krayt was now living beyond his standard lifespan and his body began to fail him, his condition kept at bay by healing trances. He estimated that the seeds the Vong had implanted within him would consume him within a decade or two, which fueled his later interest in Cade Skywalker, as he was motivated by a sense that the young Jedi apprentice in exile had once used the Force to revive his comrade from the edge of death. The Sith-Imperial War At last, in the period of 127–130 ABY, the Sith made their presence known openly under Krayt's leadership, and the result of his machinations was the Sith-Imperial War. Krayt's own holocron contained entries relating how he caused the fall of the Galactic Alliance and the restoration of the Empire as the dominant galactic power. Krayt harnessed that hatred to sabotage a Jedi project that was established for entirely altruistic reasons. The original intent of the Ossus Project was to use Yuuzhan Vong terraforming techniques to restore a barren section of the once-devastated Jedi fortress world of Ossus. When the test proved successful, the response was tremendous. Out of a host of applicants, one hundred worlds were selected for the Vong terraforming process. Yuuzhan Vong Shapers, overseen by Jedi escorts, produced incredible results. But Krayt's agents sabotaged the process; soon, the vegetation withered, and bony growths like those once seen on those the Vong had taken as slaves began forming on the skin of the inhabitants. The Jedi immediately suspected sabotage, but could never prove it. It did not matter; the lingering resentment the galaxy felt towards the Vong, even decades after their defeat and exile, did Krayt's work for him, and soon the Vong were accused of trying to restart their genocidal crusade against the galaxy by other means. The results were everything he could have hoped for. The Jedi, devoted to the truth above all, defended the Vong and encouraged the Galactic Alliance to support them. The Empire reacted accordingly; members of the Moff Council demanded retribution (quite possibly instructed to do so by Krayt himself) and, invoking the Treaty of Anaxes, declared war on the Alliance. But in addition to war with the Empire, the Alliance found itself facing dissension from within its own ranks. Worlds that had suffered the most under the Vong now aimed their resentment at the Alliance; many of them refused to support the Alliance and actively sided with the Empire, while others just stood by and watched under the banner of neutrality. So divided, the Alliance was easy to conquer. In three years, the Galactic Alliance was defeated and the Empire absorbed all its former holdings, even reclaiming Coruscant as the Imperial throneworld. It was a reversal of the galactic order that no one could have foreseen, or believed was possible. But despite the grandeur of this victory, it was but a stepping stone for Krayt. Quite possibly he felt that it would be easier to establish his definition of order over the galaxy under an Empire than under a democratic government, even if that Empire was no longer the absolute tyranny his predecessor Darth Sidious had intended. The consolidation of power Now that the Empire was triumphant, it was time to remove the last obstacle to the Sith; their ancient enemies, the Jedi. With the fall of Coruscant, the Empire's ruler, Emperor Roan Fel, had called on the Jedi to surrender and submit to the Empire. But by now, the Jedi were aware of the Sith's involvement in the war and refused to join them. They withdrew from Coruscant, yielding their Temple to their enemies, and holed themselves in their praxeum on Ossus. Krayt dispatched his Hand, Darth Nihl, on a devastating attack against the praxeum. What came to be called the Massacre at Ossus did not prove to be as absolute a victory as he had hoped for. True, Nihl managed to make several significant kills, especially one of the most prominent members of the Jedi Council, Kol Skywalker, scion of the very bloodline that had proven to be both the greatest boon and, later, the greatest impediment to Sith dominance. But the death of even a good number of Jedi did not make for victory. The Jedi were sent to flight, scattered, but they were not yet defeated. But the Jedi had still been brought low enough to allow him to take the next step; now that the Empire was triumphant, it was time to claim its throne as his own. He launched a daring palace revolution, marching with his cohorts straight into the audience chamber of Emperor Roan Fel himself, killing the man who sat on the throne and seating himself in his place. Noting the confusion and outrage from the members of the Moff Council who were present, he laid out the facts of life for them, that Emperor Fel was never really interested in going to war. Krayt then declared himself Emperor of the galaxy, stating that a man of vision such as himself was required to reinstate intergalactic stability. Faced with little choice, the Moff Council swore loyalty to him. For the first time in more than a hundred years, a Sith Lord held the galactic seat of power. At once he set about imposing order on a galaxy that sorely needed it, but this too was an incomplete victory. The "Emperor" he had killed had been anything but. It had to be a double; the real Fel was a fully trained Imperial Knight and would surely have defended himself, rather than just stand there and let himself be slain. It was imperative that the real Fel be found, before he recruited allies among the Moffs, the military, or those Jedi who had survived. And there was a further concern that he kept to himself and his lieutenant, Wyyrlok. Krayt knew all too well that his health was failing him; he was ruling on borrowed time. But he had felt a murmur in the Force during the Ossus massacre; someone, a Jedi, had somehow used the Force to heal someone else, bring them back to life from the brink of death. If his reign was to endure, if he was to establish his vision of galactic order, he had to find this Jedi with the power to bring beings back to life, and bend his power to serve the dark side. For seven years, the Sith began to impose their rule over the galaxy. Unfortunately, unlike the last Empire, they were unable to maintain complete control, for Fel had gathered his forces on Bastion; there were many Jedi who weren't killed; the Alliance Remnant struck at them at every turn. Things got so out of hand that the Sith had to resort to trickery to lure out their enemies to be slaughtered. But the leaders of the three factions were not fools and refused to walk into a trap. Also, the Moff Council, Grand Admiral Morlish Veed and his lover, Nyna Calixte, were planning to undermine the Sith to take control of the Empire. Hearing word that a Skywalker had survived the massacre, Krayt ordered all his resources to search for the lost Jedi. When he arrived on Coruscant to rescue Jedi healer Hosk Trey'lis, the Sith were able to catch him, and called off the search. Krayt then proceeded to turn Skywalker to the dark side, so he could use his healing power to cure him. This caused a number of Sith to question their master. But Skywalker escaped, along with a little help and Trey'lis joined the Force. Krayt ordered his minions to resume the search for Skywalker. After Stazi stole the new Advanced Star Destroyer Imperious from Mon Calamari, Krayt ordered 10% of its Mon Calamari population exterminated. His loyal Sith and stormtroopers began by slaughtering the entire Mon Calamari Council, while the rest of the Mon Calamari population was forced into forced labor camps''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon. While the Mon Calamari Rangers organized to fight against the genocide, the Sith, under the command of Darth Azard, created a Sea Leviathan and unleashed it on the unsuspecting Mon Calamari.Star Wars Legacy: Fight Another Day'' Death of the dreamer Skywalker later lured Krayt into a trap. After attacking the Imperial base on Had Abbadon, Krayt received a message from another Sith: Karness Muur, who had possessed the body of the Jedi Celeste Morne. Muur told Krayt that he could heal Krayt and had captured Skywalker, but to travel alone. Ignoring Muur's demand, Krayt traveled to Had Abbadon with Lords Wyyrlok, Maladi, Stryfe and Talon. Once there, Skywalker sprang the trap, and Jedi and Imperial Knights ambushed the Sith. Emperor Krayt was stabbed through the chest by Imperial Knight Azlyn Rae, blasted with Force lightning by Morne, and then thrown off a cliff. After Wyyrlok, who had not participated in the battle, recovered the injured Sith Lords, he found Krayt still alive. He had finally discovered the information on how to heal himself, taking it from Muur. Wyyrlok, however, finished off the Emperor by blasting the wounded Krayt with more Force lightning, killing the Dark Lord and ruler of the One Sith.Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12 Wyyrlok put Krayt's body in a special tomb that appeared to be a stasis chamber, located within Korriban's Sith Temple. This way, Wyyrlok could appear to still be serving Krayt while in reality the Sith were now under his control. Yet, Lord Wyyrlok's plan was to bring Darth Krayt's vision for a unified galaxy to reality: every single being in the galaxy becoming a member of the One Sith''Star Wars Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1. Organization Unlike the previous incarnation, however, Krayt abolished the Rule of Two, Darth Bane's ancient dictate commanding that there could be only two Sith at any one time, Master and apprentice. Instead, there would be the Rule of One—that One being the Sith Order itself, under which there would be many Sith, all trained to follow the Dark Lord of the Sith with blind obedience, even at the cost of their own lives. There were a number of subsections within the One Sith. These included the rank of Hands who served as the Dark Lord's personal assassins. In addition, there was Sith Intelligence and Assassination which handled matters relating to information gathering, interrogation and assassination. There was also the rank of Sith Loremaster who maintained the large number of artifacts and Sith knowledge attained by the Order. The regent was the personal advisor to the Dark Lord, acting as Emperor in his stead while Krayt was in stasis. The position of Fist was given to a Sith who became the Order's supreme military commander. Darth Wyyrlok was the Voice of the One Sith, often serving as its public face. Known Members In 40 ABY, there were at least thirty Sith on Korriban. By the Sith-Imperial War, it was believed that the members of the One Sith numbered well over 1,000. Below are some of them. Dark Lord of the Sith *Darth Krayt † Sith Lords *Darth Azard *Darth Kruhl † *Darth Maladi *Darth Maleval † *Darth Nihl *Darth Reave † *Darth Ruyn † *Darth Stryfe *Darth Talon *Darth Wyyrlok I † *Darth Wyyrlok II † *Darth Wyyrlok III (as regent) Unidentified Sith *Darth Nihl's predecessor † *Raspy-voiced woman *Unidentified Aqualish Sith † *Unidentified Human Sith *Unidentified Gotal Sith *Unidentified Mantellian Savrip Sith *Unidentified Nautolan Sith † *Unidentified Quarren Sith † *Unidentified Rodian Sith † *Unidentified Twi'lek Sith † *Unidentified Zabrak Sith *White Eyes Acolytes and adepts *Jor Torlin † *Vul Isen *Saarai *Dician *Morto *Lomi Plo † Minions *Attatag Gosem *Haako *Ithila *Wayniss Behind the scenes John Ostrander has stated that "''We haven't come up with a definite number for the Sith but it's certainly over 1,000, probably over 10,000…It's not that they outnumber the Jedi. They're more cohesive and they have a better power base." On the page 156 of the Legacy Era Campaign Guide there is an amusing error, which states that Krayt's order was secretly growing in power on Coruscant instead of Korriban. Appearances *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Nest Trilogy'' *''Tempest'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Omen'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Star Wars Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Star Wars Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Storms'' Sources *''Star Wars Insider 87'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0½'' *''Star Wars Insider 88'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notes and references Category:Imperial organizations Category:Sith organizations Category:Secret societies de:Neuer Sith-Orden es:Nueva Orden Sith pl:Nowy Zakon Sithów